Building the Mellark Family
by FlyergirlAstrid
Summary: This takes place somewhere between last chapter of Mocking Jay and the Epilogue. This is my second facfic, and my very fist Keeta, so no flames please!
1. The Best Gift

**A/N: No, I am not done with my ****Building the Haddock Family. ****I just wanted to start a Keeta one before I forgot my idea. And I know the titles are almost the same(If you want a story, review with a summary, pairing, and a title please!) **

**Disclaimer: Hunger Games is owned by Suzanne Collins and LionsGate**

**Now on to the story!;-)**

_Come on Peeta. You had the courage and bravery to go fight in the Hunger Games. You loved her enough to throw her bread, even though you knew your mom would beat you half to death if you got caught. So why can't you do it? Why can't you get down on one knee and ask her to marry you? _All this was running through Peeta Mellark's head. He was 17, almost 18. His girlfriend, Katniss, was turning 18 next week. He wanted to give her something special.

Not just chocolate.

Not just a necklace.

Not just a bracelet.

Not just flowers.

Not even all of those things would work.

His beautiful Katniss deserved the perfect gift.

If only he had the courage to do it.

He thought carefully. He loved Katniss with all his heart. He wanted her. So, he made up his mind. He went to the small jewelry store on the corner. The clerk said, " Welcome Sir! How may I help you?"

Peeta replied,"Well, it's Katniss's birthday next week. I want to give her something special."

The clerk, obviously not catching the hint, told him," Well everything is on sale. This beautiful mocking jay necklace is only $15!"

"Well, uh, Katniss already has a mocking jay pin. So she wouldn't like that. Anyway, I MEANT I need a RING. As in, an ENGAGEMENT RING!", Peeta exclaimed.

The puzzled clerk asked, "But I thought you were already married?"

"No. That was a lie for the capitol. I loved Katniss, and was trying to protect her by letting her go home I hoped," Peeta explained.

"Ahhh. Well here is a gold ring with a silver diamond. It is $100, but I will give it to you for $50."

"Thank you so much!" Peeta told him, happily paying for the ring and taking it.

He wrapped it in a sunset orange box. They loved watching the sunset together. That gave him an idea.

At Katniss's birthday party, he simply gave her a card with a picture of a sunset on it. Inside it said:

My beautiful perfect Katniss,

I love you so much! Happy birthday! Please meet me at the edge of the district to watch the sunset.

Love,

Peeta

Katniss smiled, but looked a little disappointed. She walked to the edge of the district, wondering what this was all about. She knew Peeta was up to something. He was not the type of boyfriend to just give her a card, even to simply take her to do their favorite thing ever!

Once there, she saw Peeta pacing back and forth.

"My beautiful, perfect Katniss, I love you with all my heart. I always have", Peeta told her. He was so nervous. He was sweating like crazy, and was about to wet his pants! "I love you too, Peeta," Katniss told him. Encouraged by those 4 words, he continued. He knelt down on one knee, then said," Will you (great he had just wet himself out of nerves!) marry me?" He finished.

**A/N: as always, review but NO FLAMES! And please follow and favorite! **


	2. Planning Time!

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in forever! I was going to, but my computer crashed. I finally decided to use a different one ****J****so here goes****J**

"Oh, Peeta. Yes, of course I will marry you!" Katniss told him. She proceed to jump on him and kiss him. He lifted her off, then kissed her as he placed the ring on her finger. The newly engaged couple walked home together, hand in hand. Once they reached Katniss's house, peeta kissed her cheek, and then walked home.

(The Next Day)

"Everything has to be perfect!" Katniss told Peeta.

"Fine. This is just super boring! All this talking on and on over wedding plans!" Peeta sighed.

Katniss just kissed his cheek, then continued to plan her wedding. When she was done, she had come up with this:

Color: sunset orange

Maid of Honor: Effie

Bridesmaids: Johanna, Annie, Rue

Best man: Haymitch

Grooms men: Gale, Finnick, Thresh

Flower girl: Prim

Ring Bearer: Roary

_Everything is perfect! _Thought Katniss.

**A/N: All right this is AU. Prim is NOT dead. As for Rue and Thresh, I needed some more names, and those were the first ones to come to mind that are HG. So, I guess it can be like there is MORE THAN ONE PERSON WITH THE SAME NAME! I mean, really!There's not just one person in the world with the same name! Anyway, please don't flame because of these character's names being in it!**


	3. Big Day

**A/N: I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever! My computer is being dumb, it works for 5 mins then turns off! But I figured out how to update on my iPad so here I am!**

Katniss was nervous. Today was her big day. Today was the day she would be married to Peeta.

Peeta felt the exact same way. What if she didn't love him anymore?

Time flew by. Soon both of them were standing in front of the entire district. Haymitch asked who gave Katniss away, and her mom said that she did. Then he spoke. "We have gathered here to celebrate the joining by marriage of Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen. Peeta, do you take Katniss to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Peeta froze. Everything went blurry. He saw what he made out to be Katniss rebelling against her country. How could she do that? Confused, Peeta was speechless. Haymitch didn't know why he didn't say "I do". The boy had proposed, surely he loved Katniss! Katniss, however, kissed Peeta on the cheek and murmured, "It's me. You would never hurt me. I would never hurt you. Come back to me, my precious. " Peeta snapped out of it. "I do" he said. Katniss said I do when Haymitch asked her, then Haymitch told Peeta to recite his vows. "Katniss, I love you. I can't promise you only good times. We will fight, the kids will drive us crazy. But I love you. And nothing, not even the Capitol, can change that my sweet and perfect Katniss." Katniss recited her vows:"Peeta. My boy with the bread. You know I loved you forever. I will always love you. I will always be there for you. Nothing, not even the Capitol, can change the fact that I love you and always will. Haymitch pronounced them husband and wife, and the couple kissed. "And now I present to you Mr. And Mrs. Peeta Mellark!" Haymitch exclaimed. They exited. Prim caught the bouquet, Roay caught the guarder.

Once at home, Peeta whispered to Katniss,"I love you so much".

"I love you too, my Peeta". Katniss replied.

The couple kissed each other, smiling happily.

Everything was perfect.

**A/N: did you recognize what Katniss said to bring Peeta back? Yep, it was what Hiccup says to bring Toothless back in httyd2! Lol, I love httyd and hg, so yeah I threw that in! **


End file.
